Ten Black Roses
by Kyun3
Summary: Ulquiorra x Grimmjow. Song-fic, oneshot.Grimmjow is a sailor, and Ulquiorra waits for him to return.


**_Author's Note:_** Hello everyone! This is a short oneshot song-fic, Ulquiorra x Grimmjow-pairing again. Please enjoy and review!

_Life is like a boat in a bottle,_

_Try to sail you,_

_Can't with no air,_

_Day by day it only gets harder,_

_Try to scream but nobody cares._

_Through the glass you see the same faces,_

_Hear their voices fade like a drone._

_When your life's a boat in a bottle,_

_You're surrounded drifting alone._

_Don't leave me now,_

_Stay another day,_

_With me._

_When you're sad,_

_And no one knows it,_

_I'll send you,_

_Black Roses. _

_When your heart's,_

_Black and frozen,_

_I will send you,_

_Black Roses._

_Far away we wait for each other,_

_I'm still on that road to nowhere._

_Kiss yourself for me in the mirror,_

_Tie a black rose into your hair._

_Don't lose your faith,_

_Stay another night,_

_With me._

_Ten Black Roses_

_Ten Black Roses_

_Your life is like a boat in the bottle,_

_Try to sail you,_

_Can't with no air,_

_Day by day it only gets harder_

_Try to scream but nobody cares._

_When you're sad,_

_And no one knows it,_

_I'll send you,_

_Black Roses. _

_When your heart's,_

_Black and frozen,_

_I will send you,_

_Black Roses._

_- Ten Black Roses by The Rasmus_

My apartment is small, cold and lonely. Lonely without him. Small without him. Cold without his warmth. Being alone in that apartment was each day harder.

I hadn't taken my pills for many days, and I started to see things that didn't exist. I screamed and cursed. Why didn't he come back already?! Damn him, why didn't he come back and heal me. I hate him, yet I love him the most in the world.

I don't remember when I last time went out of the apartment. I didn't want the people to see my messy hair, my pale skin and the feeling of depression around me.

So I waited.

The doorbell rang, and a sudden jolt of excitement reached me. I ran to the door and opened it. Maybe he had finally returned!

But no. There was no one. I was about to close the door when I noticed there was something on the floor.

Black roses, tied nicely with an azure blue ribbon. There wasn't any message with them, but I remembered his promise. _'' When you're sad, and no one knows it, I'll send you black roses.''_

I picked the flowers up, and breathed their wonderful scent. He had remembered me! Maybe he was coming back soon… I decided to be patient and wait for his return.

I watched out of the window, there was a playing ground and some children were playing tag with each other. The same children came there almost every day with their mother.

The next day, the door bell rang again. There I found black roses, and a small piece of paper. The ribbon was again azure blue, the color of his hair.

The paper had a small note on it, written with his always messy handwriting.

'' _I'll be back next week, wait for me at the playing ground on Tuesday at six PM._

_G''_

My patience was success. He would definitely come. I would wait.

But meeting him meant going outside and taking my pills. I would do that, for him.

On Tuesday, I waited him at the park. He came late, just like he always did. I hugged him, kissed him and warped my arms around him.

'' I'm sorry, I have to leave again tomorrow'', he whispered to my ear.

I froze. He would leave again. I didn't want it.

'' Your life is like a boat in a bottle. You don't let yourself to sail with the sea. Come on, don't be so strict to yourself! ''

I just nodded.

It was silent, we sat on the teeter-tooter.

I asked him to stay with me that night, and he stayed. We slept in my small bed, but when I woke up he had already gone.

Next week I got once again ten black roses, tied this time with a jade green ribbon.

''It's too foggy here. I can't come back to you, it's too dangerous to sail now. Be patient, I'll come back when the fog is gone. I love you. Grimmjow'' the note attached to the ribbon told me.

I love you too, I wanted to tell him. But he was somewhere at the sea, I couldn't even send him a SMS.

I went to face the mirror, remembering how we once had sex on the floor right in front of it. How my skin had looked snow white against his tanned skin. How I had gotten bruises that looked worse than they were.

I got out my clothes, throwing them to the floor.

I looked at my own naked body. I had hated myself for it. I was really thin and short. But Grimmjow had loved me from the moment we first met. So I was finally satisfied with my looks.

I kissed my reflection, thinking that the kiss would fly to my beloved that way. That it would tell him how I loved him.

I waited for his return patiently and wished that he'd be safe.

_**The end**_


End file.
